castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RotF:Chapter 2
Mikage Belnades kicks down the locked wooden door leading from the stone hallway. Splinters fly as the door's hinges fly off the second locked door for the morning. What he sees when when she steps into the large room are twenty-two eyes staring at her. Behind them, what looks to be the remains of a door glows as if it was on fire. Umbra notices a smell of char perfuming the air, and turns her gaze back to the people in the room. "I guess this is everyone, then?" the white-haired Ayano Cruz says, raising her eyebrow when she recognizes Mikage. She glances back at the charring door behind her, before looking back at the others. She spins around, looking towards a large dining room that branches off from the large room they stand in. "Let's introduce ourselves over there." Slowly, the group walks silently to the dining room, but Ayano stays behind. She grabs the sleeve of Mikage's dress, causing Mikage to jerk back angrily. She scowls at Ayano for a moment before she pinches Mikage's ear. Whispering, "I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm keeping my eye on you." With a spin, Ayano turns back and marches behind the others towards the long wooden table. ---- ---- The twelve participants sit around the table. Twelve chairs. The man with the glasses speaks up as everyone is settled. "I'm Sven." He gets stares from everyone in reply, and he quickly recoils, shaking his hands in shock. "I thought we were doing introductions!?" Mikage speaks up when no one else does. "We are, but..." he trails off, not knowing how to ask the question in a polite way. Before he can, the man in the silver hoodie speaks up: "What kind of name is that!?" Sven flinches. "Sorry? I find nothing wrong with it." "I'm Miel. 90% jerk, 10% sarcasm." said a blonde-haired girl. A lanky boy with light yellow hair points at her angrily. "No one said we have to break down our personalities!" he throws his arms up in disgust before pondering the new revelation over. "My name is Rody Needlenam. 40% fucking awesome, 40% fucking rad and 20% fucking...." he pauses before standing up, sending his chair toppling over. "AWESOME!" A shorter kid speaks up next. The first thing memorable about her is her brown hair. "I'm Hina!" Rody, now sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, begins to sing: "da da dadadada da da CIRCUS! Da da dadadada da da AFRO!". When he notices everyone else's eyes on him, he rolls his eyes before muttering "tough crowd". Next is a teenager with braided purple hair. "I'm Gabrielle." That's all she says before she places a pair of red headphones over her ears, tuning everyone else out. Beside him sits Miel, who rolls his eyes as Gabrielle's music starts. The purplehead beats her head along to the beat, but Miel just covers his ears with a scowl. "Anyone want to switch seats?" He shoots his gaze towards a strawberry blonde hair, this one black ad red, who just shakes her head. "You should know that I'm not a fan of most music." Miel shrugs. "Worth a shot, Jenny." "Eh, save it lovebirds." another girl states angrily. "I'm fucking Minerva. Don't bother me or I'll kill you." Rody nods happily, "I like your style." Minerva scowls at him, a hint of approval in her eyes. "Who the fuck is next?" Ayano smiles, her white hair bouncing as she nods. "I'm Ayano Cruz." she turns the blondie beside her, introducing her as well. "She's Mikage Belnades." Mkage replies with a short "yo" before becoming quiet again. Ryouga holds up a sign: Ryouga Belmont. "Guess it's Ryouga, then." Leah says crankily. "Oh yeah..." said Jenny, "I heard of those names before." "What names?" asked Gabrielle. "Belmont, Belnades... Cruz..." answered Jenny. Huh. Be careful, she might that Cruz is... "Ayano's father... is the reincarnation of Dracula." I told you. "My father is...?" asked Ayano. "Meh." said Ryouga. "We're finding the incarnation of Dracula, not the Reincarnation." "The incarnation is dead." ---- ---- Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3 | Chapter 4 | Chapter 5 | Chapter 6 | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Epilogue